Les vents de glace
by Ruuuby
Summary: Alhesia est une jeune mage qui fait partie de la prestigieuse guilde de Fairy Tail depuis son plus jeune âge qui a pour objectif principal de venger la mort de ses parents, survenue il y a douze ans. Elle poursuivra donc sa route, sans compter sur ses amis et leurs missions toutes aussi surprenantes les unes que les autres. [Grey/OC]
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, je voudrais dire avant tout chose que tous les personnages et le fond de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, seul le personnage principal Alhesia Menfealds sort tout droit de ma petite tête, plus quelques autres sans grande importance. Je n'ai ensuite pas du tout la prétention de dire que cette fanfiction est la meilleure de toute au contraire, mais j'ai depuis un petit moment cette envie de rajouter un autre personnage. Je compte donc reprendre l'histoire qui suivra les grandes lignes des animes, ce qui va presque revenir au manga avec en plus un nouveau personnage, même si certaines choses vont changer. La venue d'un nouveau personnage va entraîner certaines modifications, pas non plus au point de modifier les intrigues du manga, mais importante quand même. Je rajoute aussi, que ceux qui sont de grand fan du couple GreyxJuvia ne trouveront pas du tout leur bonheur ici, au contraire, de plus je vais utiliser les noms français des animes, sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**L**a pluie tombait averse depuis plusieurs heures sur la grande ville paisible et portuaire, le ciel gris, sombre et nuageux faisait planer une ombre de tristesse sur les alentours du village, ainsi, pour cause du mauvais temps, aucun habitant ne se trouvait dehors dans les rues. Ils avaient tous obtenu refuge dans les tavernes ou encore dans un foyer chaleureux et aimant, tout le monde attendait que le soleil refasse son apparition pour illuminer le bourg de ses doux rayons pour mettre un pied dehors, seule une petite fille restait dehors sous la pluie. Elle restait dehors sous la pluie battante, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps qui se mêlaient aux gouttes des averses, assise par terre, sur les collines qui surplombaient les alentours de la ville de toutes leurs hauteurs et offraient une vue magnifique sur le port en temps normal, les jours de beau temps.

**L**a pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, des flaques gigantesques apparaissaient un peu partout dans les rues de la ville, la petite fille pouvait sentir les gouttes qui coulaient dans le long de son dos, sur les moindres parcelles de sa peau laiteuse et qui nimbaient sa robe bleue tout en ruisselant le long de ses longs cheveux noirs. La jeune enfant se moquait pourtant royalement du mauvais temps, elle voulait juste rester seule pour pleurer tranquillement, ainsi de long sanglot se faisait entendre et son petit corps frêle tremblait au rythme de ses derniers. Elle avait enfouit son visage larmoyant contre ses genoux une heure plus tôt pour ne plus bouger, pour pleurer seule la mort subite de ses parents, deux mages importants de la guilde dont elle avait appris la disparition aux alentours de midi. Elle avait mis un petit moment avant de comprendre le sens des paroles du maître et une seconde plus tard, son monde se brisait en mille morceau au rythme de sa course folle dans les petites ruelles sombres des quais sous la pluie, qui accompagnait les sillons de ses pleures sur ses joues. Elle avait finalement fini de courir une fois sur les collines, pour se laisser tomber sur les herbes humides et pleurer toutes les larmes de son petit corps, elle avait mal, une vive douleur lancinante dans son cœur accentuait ses longs sanglots enfantins. Elle venait de perdre ses parents, personne ne pouvait anticiper une telle chose, surtout pas une enfant de six ans, qui avait peur et qui se retrouvait maintenant orpheline du jour au lendemain, seule au monde. Elle pleura de plus belle, certes, quelque part dans la guilde de ses parents, il y avait une multitude de mage qui attendait son retour pour lui apporter soutien et consolation, une compensation faible qui ne lui redonnerait pas une vraie vie de famille.

**E**lle continua de pleurer encore un long moment, elle ne releva la tête de ses genoux que lorsque la pluie cessa doucement de tomber pour regarder les alentours, elle nageait dans sa petite robe bleue aux reflets gris, de la même couleur que ses iris qui respiraient autrefois la joie de vivre. Elle renifla bruyamment puis essuya ses larmes avant de se lever doucement tout en passant une main sur ses jambes ou encore sur le bas de sa robe pour enlever les brins des herbes humides, elle regarda ensuite, droit devant elle la silhouette masculine qui marchait dans sa direction. La fillette regarda sans bouger un cil le jeune adolescent aux cheveux blonds avec une cicatrice sur son œil gauche qui se stoppa juste devant elle, et sans plus attendre, elle tomba dans ses bras pour fondre encore une fois en larme. Elle mouilla son vieux haut avec ses pleurs, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment en avoir conscience, il se contenta de serrer la jeune enfant fort dans ses bras pour noyer ses sanglots pleins de tristesse, il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, personne ne pouvait rien faire. Le jeune adolescent en avait parfaitement conscience, il se sentait impuissant, seul le temps pouvait soigner les blessures de la fillette qui pleurait dans ses bras, le temps finirait par essuyer doucement, mais sûrement ses larmes, mais pour le moment, elle ne devait pas rester seule dehors pour crier son chagrin.

**« Le vieux veut que tu rentres, en plus tu vas attraper froid si tu restes dehors plus longtemps. »**

**L**e jeune garçon, sur ses paroles, prit la petite fille toujours en pleure dans ses bras contre lui, puis il tourna les talons pour regagner plus rapidement la ville et les murs protecteurs de la guilde, pendant le chemin du retour, les sanglots de la jeune enfant se firent de plus en plus silencieux, si bien que quand ils franchirent tout deux le seuil de porte du vieux bâtiment. Elle dormait dans les bras de son ami, sans doute pour cause de la fatigue, elle ne reprit connaissance que bien plus tard dans la nuit sur son lit quand elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour les poser sur les murs sombres de sa chambre de petite fille avant de sentir de nouveau les larmes brouillaient sa vue. Elle passa cependant, un coup de main rageur sur ses yeux avant de se redresser en position assise entre ses couvertures pour regarder par la fenêtre le voile de la nuit noire qui engloutissait les rues, comme un monstre. Elle ravala ensuite un long sanglot en serrant les poings devant cette vision, elle savait depuis longtemps que les monstres des histoires pour enfants ne prenaient pas vie le soir pour la terrifier dans ses cauchemars. Elle savait que les monstres prenaient une toute autre forme pour terrifier le monde entier et que les plus grands mages devaient accepter de combattre leurs peurs pour devenir plus fort alors elle se promit entre les murs de sa petite chambre de devenir plus forte pour combattre son cauchemar. Elle se promit, du haut de ses six ans et dans un moment de tristesse sans espoir, de venger la mort de ses parents, quand elle serait plus grande et surtout quand elle contrôlerait pleinement sa magie, cette guilde noire assassine paierait le prix fort, elle allait payer le prix du sang et de la mort de sa famille.


	2. Chapitre I

**Bonjour, tout le monde, je poste donc le premier chapitre qui est un peu long - le prochain fait presque la même longueur - et qui met en place l'histoire du personnage principal au sein de la guilde et qui reprend les premiers pas du manga. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et vous ainsi a poster vos avis qu'ils soient positifs ou non, du moment qu'ils sont constructifs.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

**« LA GUILDE DE FAIRY TAIL »**

**DOUZE ANS PLUS TARD**

**L**a jeune adolescente descendit du train en premier, un magnifique sourire ornant son visage quand elle posa le pied sur le quai de la gare en prenant une profonde inspiration. Elle aimait partir en mission pour voir un peu du pays et bouger de temps en temps, mais elle aimait encore plus revenir au sein de la ville de son enfance. Elle regarda pendant quelques instants les alentours et les passants en profitant pleinement de la petite brise qui venait se glisser dans ses longs cheveux noirs corbeaux que tentait en vain de tenir en place un bandeau en soie bleu marine au bout duquel pendait deux petites plumes blanches aux pointes noires. Elle soupira finalement doucement de bonheur, avant de se retourner vers son acolyte qui venait la rejoindre hors du train et qui comme la plupart du temps, abordait un torse nu sans le moindre complexe, faisant apparaître ainsi le symbole de la guilde bleu nuit sur son pectoral droit, chose qui attirait le regard curieux des personnes sur leurs personnes. Elle lui sourit doucement, avant de lever les yeux au ciel, elle ne faisait plus vraiment attention aux tendances exhibitionnistes du mage de glace depuis le temps, alors elle se contenta juste de lui faire remarquer son absence de vêtement.

**« Grey, tu es encore en caleçon. »**

**L**e jeune homme de dix huit ans la regarda quelques instants avant de baisser les yeux vers le bas de son corps pour finalement afficher une mine surprise et quelque peu honteuse sur les bords. Elle rit doucement devant sa gêne avant de tourner les talons et de se mettre en route en direction de la sortie de la gare, elle put ainsi apercevoir le soleil qui dehors, venait illuminer le ciel bleu au sein duquel ne flottait aucun nuage. Elle soupira joyeusement en prenant une profonde inspiration, il faisait beau au sein de la ville pour un mois de mars, mais elle ne fit pas plus longtemps attention au beau temps car, une fois que son camarade la rejoignit avec cette fois, des vêtements sur le dos, ils prirent ensemble le chemin de la guilde.

**I**ls marchaient tranquillement et en silence au milieu des rues et des passant, avec chacun un sac sur le bras, la gare de ne trouvait pas loin de la guilde, une chance pour tous les mages qui pouvaient faire le trajet sans devoir utiliser un quelconque moyen de locomotion. Ils durent toutefois, marcher un petit moment soit environ quinze minutes avant de pouvoir voir au loin, la devanture du bâtiment sur trois niveaux et en activant un peu plus rapidement le pas, ils furent accueillis par les autres mages de la guilde. Ils eurent alors droit aux habituelles questions au sujet de la mission des personnes qui buvaient un verre autours des tables en bois, ou encore des petits remarques sarcastiques que jetaient joyeusement ces derniers, surtout au visage du mage de glace. La jeune femme aux cheveux de jais elle, se soustrayait des interrogatoires en cachette sans grand mal, et fit quelques pas en direction du comptoir avant de tomber sur un autre mage aux cheveux châtains clairs sur son passage.

**« Alhesia, maintenant que tu es de retour de ta mission, tu peux me dire quand est-ce que tu en feras une avec moi ? »**

**E**lle regarda longuement son interlocuteur sans une once de surprise dans le regard, en souriant faiblement sans dire un seul mot. Elle allait encore une fois devoir rembarrer gentiment ce dernier en lui disant que jamais elle ne pourrait partir en mission avec un mage qui ne pouvait vivre sans son sablier et sa magie de sable. Elle soupira donc doucement et prit une profonde inspiration pour lui ressortir son excuse habituelle quand soudain, Grey surgit dans son dos pour dire quelques mots, et en même temps la sortir de ce mauvais pas.

**« Elle est avec moi pour le moment Max. Tu vas encore devoir attendre ton tour. »**

**L**e mage de glace ponctua sa phrase par un fin sourire moqueur, avant de prendre le bras de sa camarade de mission pour la traîner avec lui en direction du bar de la guilde qui faisait le bonheur de la plupart des mages avec un choix incalculable de boisson, ou encore par le simple sourire de la ravissante barmaid aux cheveux blancs. Ils prirent ainsi tous deux place en même temps sur un haut tabouret en bois en souriant, sourire que leur rendit joyeusement la jeune Mirajane en leur exprimant clairement sa joie de les revoir enfin tous les deux de sa douce voix, tout en continuant de nettoyer des verres. Alhesia brisa le silence en premier, ainsi que la tâche de la jeune femme en commandant poliment un verre - chose que fit aussi son acolyte dans la seconde qui suivi - et tout en plongeant ses iris clairs dans le liquide de couleur ambre dans son verre, elle discutait distraitement avec les deux autres mages. Elle ne suivait cependant, pas vraiment la discussion, intervenant de temps en temps plus par habitude sans jamais quitter une seule fois des yeux son verre - sondant le liquide sous tous les angles - pour chaque retour de mission ou presque, ils se rendaient au bar de la guilde. Ils prenaient alors un verre et discutaient un peu de tout et de rien avec la femme aux cheveux blancs, parlant avant toute chose des nouvelles du pays et du conseil avant de dialoguer sur les membres et leurs missions. Elle lâcha finalement, la contemplation de son verre et releva soudainement la tête en montrant une certaine attention pour la discussion quand la jeune serveuse raconta que la chasseur de dragon de la guilde avait encore fait parlait de lui et de la guilde en saccageant un port dans une autre ville. Elle afficha un petit sourire narquois aux coins de sa fine bouche rose en levant les yeux au ciel en direction du plafond, elle aurait pu être un minimum surprise si elle ne connaissait pas le mage en question et son talent de destruction depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

**« Il a encore fait du grabuge ? Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise au fond.**

**_ Il ne changera jamais cet idiot. » **soupira le mage de glace.

**A**lhesia jeta un regard en direction de ce dernier en souriant doucement, elle pouvait difficilement le contredire sur le sujet, ce petit idiot ne changerait jamais ou du moins, pas tout de suite, alors quand il entra avec fracas au sein de la guilde en ouvrant les portes avec son pied en compagnie de son chat bleu. Elle ne fut pas surprise non plus le moins du monde, il faisait toujours un retour bruyant quand il revenait de mission, retour que les trois quarts des mages de la guilde accueillirent avec le sourire et avec une grande joie. Elle regarda quelques instants en direction du chasseur de dragon, suffisamment longtemps pour le voir envoyer le mage aux dents de lapin et avec un cheveu sur la langue contre une table en lui reprochant ses sources peu fiables. La jeune adolescente soupira doucement, las de cette nouvelle bagarre, pourtant habituelle, qui se profilait au loin et qui allait encore ravager le bâtiment en entier. Elle reporta donc lentement ses iris bleue et grise sur son camarade de mission et sur la jolie serveuse pour continuer un semblant de conversation, avant de se rendre compte de la disparition soudaine de Grey de son tabouret. Elle entendit alors son timbre de voix au loin dans la grabuge de la guilde, ainsi que la voix sarcastique du mage aux cheveux roses sans même se retourner. Elle soupira doucement en sentant un fin sourire rieur se dessiner sur sa bouche, puis reporta son attention sur son verre encore plein du liquide ambre qui coula lentement dans sa gorge, apportant sur son passage une douce chaleur dans sa bouche. Elle sirota lentement sa boisson, dans le plus grand des calmes en attendant la fin de la bagarre sans bouger son petit tabouret, en souriant de temps en temps aux paroles de la mage des cartes qui se trouvait non loin de sa personne, assise elle aussi sur un tabouret tout en buvant son alcool dans un tonneau en bois. Elle soupira cependant encore une fois, en vidant totalement son verre tout en remarquant la disparition de la jeune barmaid pour la resservir ou encore que la bagarre continuait toujours dans son dos. Elle posa alors mollement son coude sur le rebord en bois du comptoir pour venir placer ensuite son menton contre la paume de sa main et elle resta un petit moment dans cette position, avec en bruit de fond, les cris des autres mages de la guilde et la voix un peu plus distincte du jeune homme aux tendances exhibitionnistes.

**« Alhesia, tu voudrais pas me prêter ta ceinture ?**

**_ Il te faudrait plus que ma ceinture Grey. »**

**E**lle ne se retourna pas et ne bougea pas un seul muscle devant la question de son jeune camarade, se demandant bien dans quelle situation il pouvait bien se trouver encore pour lui demander une chose aussi ridicule tout en riant silencieusement. Elle cessa toutefois, brusquement de rire quand la voix du maître se fit entendre entre les murs de la guilde, elle se tourna alors prudemment sur son tabouret pour voir la silhouette imposante de ce dernier empêcher les autres mages de se battre autrement que par les poings. Elle le suivit du regard pendant toute sa prise de parole et seulement quand il reprit sa forme initiale, elle remarqua une jeune femme blonde au milieu du bazar de la guilde qui saluait le maître. Alhesia ne la connaissait pas, elle haussa alors un fin sourcil noir, sans doute une nouvelle recrue qui venait grossir les rangs des mages plus fous les uns que les autres dont elle faisait partie depuis presque son premier jour en ce monde. Elle ne put cependant, pas regarder plus longtemps la jeune inconnue que la voix pleine de remontrance du maître attira de nouveau son attention, ce dernier se plaignant de la tonne de paperasse que lui envoyait le conseil tous les jours pour se plaindre des destructions de biens dont les responsable faisaient partis de la guilde. Elle coula inconsciemment un regard plein de sous-entendus en direction de Natsu, elle aurait mis sa main au feu – sans mauvais jeu de mot – que ce dernier devait au moins être responsable des trois quarts des plaintes, le quart restant devant se partager avec tous les autres magiciens. Elle laissa finalement une petite moue apparaître sur son fin visage au teint de porcelaine en reportant ses deux prunelles bleues sur la petite carrure du maître qui, une fois que les feuilles dans sa main droite furent en proie aux flammes, leur fit un petit discours dont lui seul avait le secret, et dont tout le monde accueillit la conclusion avec une grande joie.

**«...»**

**L**a jeune mage afficha un fin sourire en regardant attentivement le dos de la main que lui tendait joyeusement la petite nouvelle dans le but de lui montrer dignement le symbole de la guilde rose apparaissant sur sa peau depuis environ deux minutes, avant de partir en sautillant en direction du panneau des annonces. Elle la suivit des yeux avec une once de nostalgie dans le regard, en train de montrer cette nouvelle marque que tous les autres mages avaient eux aussi quelque part sur le corps avant de croiser les iris sombres et un poil moqueuses sur les bords du mage de glace qui apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle ignora volontairement la lueur mesquine des pupilles de ce dernier avant de se lever de son tabouret pour prendre le chemin de la sortie, sur son passage elle salua la jeune serveuse en souriant. Elle marcha ensuite en direction des rues de la ville, en compagnie de son ami exhibitionniste et croisa sur le seuil de la porte le jeune Romeo, mais elle ne remarqua pas son regard triste et suppliant, elle se contenta juste de passer affectueusement une main dans ses cheveux noirs courts avant de sortir dehors. Elle marcha ainsi, un petit moment dans les rues sous un magnifique soleil de plomb en compagnie du jeune adolescent, avant de continuer sa route seule en direction du dortoir des filles de la guilde. Elle devait se reposer, dans peu de temps elle partirait de nouveau pour une nouvelle mission et sa petite vie de mage suivrait son cours sans interruption ou accident et quand elle serait prête, elle irait se battre personnellement contre le cauchemar de son enfance.

**«...»**

**A**lhesia refusa poliment le verre, ou plutôt le large tonneau en bois que lui proposait de boire en sa compagnie la jeune mage des cartes, sans prendre davantage le temps de discuter et se dirigea vers le tableau des annonces en quête de mission. Elle avait suffisamment prit son temps pour se reposer depuis son retour il y a une petite semaine – dans le même temps, la constellationniste avait fait deux quêtes avec le chasseur de dragon – elle devait donc se remettre au travail, sinon elle ne tiendrait plus en place bien longtemps. Elle arriva alors au tableau, devant lequel se trouvait un autre mage qui, par sa grande taille, dominait tout le monde au sein de guilde, il passait par ailleurs, le plus clair de son temps devant le panneau des annonces en attendant une mission qui lui conviendrait parfaitement. Elle avait voulu, pendant un temps, lui faire prendre une mission au hasard en lui disant de ne pas faire la fine bouche et de saisir lui-même sa chance en essayant tout un tas de mission, mais en vain. Elle avait alors fini par abandonner avec le temps et maintenant, elle se moquait gentiment de ce dernier, elle se stoppa ainsi juste devant le panneau et les mains sur le haut de ses hanches, elle lut rapidement les ordres de mission avant de dire quelques mots, de sa petite voix sarcastique.

**« Tu comptes partir en mission un jour Nab ? »**

**E**lle sourit narquoisement en imaginant le regard de ce dernier sur elle, sans pour autant quitter des yeux le panneau, puis brusquement elle fronça les sourcils et la mine sombre, elle arracha une feuille du tableau. Elle en lut rapidement les grandes lignes en diagonale avant de tourner les talons en laissant de nouveau le mage seul, pour regagner le comptoir et y poser la feuille de parchemin, juste sous les yeux de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

**« Je prends cette mission Mira, et je pars tout de suite. »**

**L**a jeune serveuse cessa de nettoyer les verres et regarda distraitement la page en affichant un fin sourire jovial, un sourire qui se fana quand eut fini de lire la mission dans les grandes lignes. Elle se crispa alors doucement et posa un regard un peu anxieux sur la jeune mage qui accueillit ce dernier avec un mouvement de main frivole, elle partait juste pour faire fuir trois mages noirs qui terrorisaient et volaient les habitants dans un petit village au pied des montagnes pour la maudite somme de soixante-quinze milles joyaux. Elle serait de retour dans quelques jours, une semaine grand maximum en comptant les trajets, les guildes clandestines mineures et qui ne comptait pas plus de cinq membres, elle en faisait son affaire depuis maintenant deux ans. Elle afficha ainsi un petit rictus avant de partir en direction de la sortie, laissant la jeune barmaid soucieuse, elle se faisait toujours du souci pour les autres mages, souvent pour pas grand chose. Alhesia salua alors quelles que personnes assises autour des tables, avant de tomber sur le mage de glace qui se provoquait encore avec la salamandre avec des remarques qui ne volaient pas bien hauts, elle soupira doucement avant de passer entre eux, faisant cesser pendant un temps leur dispute.

**« Tu pars en mission Alhesia ? »** demanda le jeune chasseur de dragon, un peu surpris.

**E**lle acquiesça les paroles de ce dernier tout en hochant simplement la tête, avant de continuer son chemin, elle fit ainsi, tout au plus trois pas avant de se retourner pour leur en dire davantage, mais ils venaient de reprendre leur dispute en se reprochant toujours des choses stupides. Elle soupira de nouveau en levant doucement les yeux au ciel yeux, la mage aux cheveux rouges reviendrait dans quelques jours, ils pouvaient bien en profiter un peu avant de devoir jouer aux faux-amis pour ne pas se prendre une belle gifle. Elle tourna donc les talons pour regagner la sortie, en saluant au passage le petit chat bleu du chasseur de dragon et la jeune constellationniste qui arrivaient ensemble, mais elle se stoppa de nouveau sur le seuil de la porte en entendant un grand fracas dans son dos. Elle se retourna rapidement, en faisant un tour sur elle-même, pour voir les deux mages se battre et semer le chaos sur leur passage, entraînant certaines personnes dans leur nouvelle bagarre. Elle coula alors un regard un peu las sur les bords vers la jeune blonde qui regardait elle aussi ce spectacle en faisant nombre de remarque sur le comportement immature de la plupart des membres de la guilde au petit fauve qui mangeait jalousement son poisson sans faire attention aux paroles de son interlocutrice.

**« Ils se disputent souvent tous les deux, depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre, mais quand Erza sera de retour, ils seront de nouveaux sages comme des images et deviendront les meilleurs amis du monde. »**

**L**a jeune femme afficha finalement un fin sourire insondable aux coins de sa fine bouche rose, avant de laisser son interlocutrice et le chat sur ses belles paroles pour enfin marcher au cœur des rues de la ville, sentant la brise matinale qui venait se fondre dans sa longue chevelure de jais. Elle marcha ainsi en direction du dortoir des filles avant de partir prendre le train, elle devait se rendre dans le nord du royaume pour au minimum trois jours, autant prendre quelques vêtements chauds et des vivres pour ne pas rendre la mission trop ingrate. Elle se stoppa soudainement au milieu de la rue quand elle vit une plume blanche tomber doucement devant ses yeux, elle la prit prudemment entre ses doigts fin avant de sentir un large sourire illuminait son visage de porcelaine. Elle avait un bon pressentiment pour cette mission, meilleur que les autres, cette plume arrivait au bon moment, en signe de bon augure, elle rentrerait victorieuse au sein de la guilde avec, en prime dans ses poches, un certain nombre de joyaux.


	3. Chapitre II

**Bonjour tout le monde, je poste enfin le second chapitre - mieux vaut tard que jamais - mais avec les vacances je n'ai eu beaucoup de temps - oui j'ai du temps en septembre alors que je dois faire dix mille trucs comme faire mes valises pour partir dans mon appartement - Je ne sais par ailleurs, pas trop encore avec quel rythme je vais poster au cours des prochains, surprise !**

**La Banshee :** **J**e te remercie pour ton revieuw et tu as un peu raison pour mon OC, elle ressemble un peu aux cherokee mais en un peu plus pâle et en ce qui concerne son pouvoir, je ne vais rien te dire x) Tu es plutôt sur la bonne voie, tu pourras le voir au cours des prochains chapitres, je peux seulement te dire que tu as raison sur le fait qu'elle n'utilise pas la magie des anges. Je te remercie encore, c'est vraiment gentil !

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

**« LA MAGE EN ARMURE »**

**A**lhesia se massa douloureusement le poignet droit sur tout le trajet pour rejoindre la guilde au travers des fins bandages que cachaient son gant noir sur tout son avant-bras, tout en affichant une petite grimace sur son fin visage de porcelaine, mais au moins personne ne verrait sa blessure superficielle. Elle laissa ainsi, un petit soupire se faire entendre, elle ne subirait pas les interrogatoires de certains mages, et pour soigner tranquillement sa petite entaille, elle inventerait un maux de ventre pour se rendre au dispensaire afin de prendre des cataplasmes avant de rejoindre son dortoir. Elle avait bon espoir, les vilaines marques laissaient sur sa peau par les mages de la guilde clandestines devraient disparaître rapidement. Elle exerça, de ce fait, un dernier point de pression sur son poignet avant de laisser ses deux bras retomber mollement contre ses hanches pour enfin passer les larges portes en bois de la guilde. Elle fut accueillie rapidement par quelques mages et dut essuyer des petites remarques sarcastiques avant que ces derniers ne continuent de parler en plusieurs groupe autour des tables, elle sentit automatique ses sourcils se rejoindre pour former une petite ligne orageuse sur son front devant cette vision. Elle ignorait le sujet de discutions des mages, mais il se passait quelque chose, elle le sentait, alors sans plus attendre, elle marcha en direction de bar afin de rejoindre la jeune serveuse qui lisait un article de journal.

**« Il se passe quelque chose ? »**

**E**lle posa lentement ses coudes sur le comptoir en bois tout en braquant son regard de glace sur la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs qui releva rapidement son visage pour poser ses yeux sur sa svelte silhouette, en souriant doucement. Elle lui expliqua alors le pourquoi du comment un calme rare, mais bienheureux habitait les lieux, et qui animait la plupart des bavardages des mages de la guilde qui pariaient pour savoir quel magicien reviendrait de cette mission avec le plus de coups et de blessures.

**« Ils sont partis tous ensemble en mission ?! »**

**L**a jeune femme ne cacha pas sa surprise, en posant une question dont elle connaissait les explications depuis environs deux minutes, elle aurait pu par ailleurs, probablement en tomber de son tabouret sur le coup, si elle ne se trouvait pas debout sur ses deux jambes. Elle regarda ainsi sa charmante interlocutrice qui confirmait ses dires en souriant doucement, avec deux gros yeux ronds comme des assiettes, elle ne pouvait pas croire une telle chose et pourtant elle voyait que la jeune serveuse ne lui mentait pas le moins du monde. Elle ne pensait pas, cependant, que le mage de glace et le chasseur de dragon pouvaient un jour cesser de se provoquer pour des bêtises et partir ensemble en mission, hier encore elle en aurait ri, maintenant elle ne pouvait que croire les paroles de la barmaid. Elle ne se faisait pourtant, pas vraiment de soucis au sujet de leur comportement enfantin avec la mage de rang s dans les parages, ils se tiendraient tranquilles au risque de se prendre des coups inutiles pour une provocation au cours de leur mission.

**« Ils devraient normalement, revenir dans peu de temps. »** conclut finalement la jeune serveuse.

**E**lle approuva silencieusement les paroles de son interlocutrice par un hochement de tête, plus ou moins confiante, avant de finalement prendre place sur un tabouret et de commander un verre, comme toujours quand elle revenait de mission. Elle se perdit alors dans la contemplation du liquide ambre en passant inlassablement un doigt sur le contour du verre, ne prêtant pas une grande attention aux discussions des autres mages, et encore moins aux histoires que racontaient la jeune barmaid qui faisait la discussion toute seule pour deux personnes.

**«...»**

**L**a jeune adolescente se trouvait au sein de la guilde depuis un petit moment, assise tranquillement sur une chaise autour de la table la plus en retrait du bar en compagnie du mage de glace et de la constellationniste, en train de lire le journal. Elle pouvait lire ainsi, un compte rendu de la mission des autres mages contre une guilde clandestine qui faisait les unes de presque tous les journaux du pays, sans omettre leurs incroyables combats.

**« Il y a vos noms dans le journal. »** informa la jeune femme aux deux autres mages.

**E**lle allait continuer sa lecture avec cette remarque peu utile quand soudain, le chasseur de dragon, sortant de nul part, lui prit le bout de papier des mains sans lui demander son avis, pour constater par lui-même que son nom figurait entre les lignes des articles. Elle put voir alors ce dernier sauter partout dans le bâtiment en exprimant sa joie en compagnie de son petit chat bleu en montrant le journal aux autres membres de la guilde chose qui attisa la langue des autres mages de la table avec des remarques peu flatteuses. Elle sourit doucement aux paroles de ces derniers, avant de reposer finalement son regard sur la salamandre qui vint prendre place au milieu de leur table sous le regard des trois adolescents, avant de se pencher dans sa direction.

**« ****Il faudra que tu viennes avec nous en mission la prochaine fois Alhesia, on aurait bien eu besoin de ta magie contre ce mage de vent de pacotille. Tu aurais pu facilement nous faire sortir de la tornade en un rien de temps, enfin heureusement, il y avait Lucy et les esprits.** », finit par dire ce dernier au bout de quelques instants.

**L**a jeune femme regarda longuement le chasseur de dragon dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire, avant de finalement afficher une petite moue sur son fin visage de porcelaine devant les paroles de ce dernier, des paroles que semblaient approuver les deux autres mages autours de la table.

**« Je suis du même avis que Natsu, il faudra que tu viennes avec nous la prochaines fois, en cas de force majeure. »** fit une voix dans son dos.

**E**lle se retourna rapidement sur sa chaise, pour voir la jeune mage aux cheveux rouges, debout et immobile au milieu du passage, les mains sur les hanches dans son habituelle armure grise qui la regardait fixement et semblait presque sonder son âme au travers de ses iris bleues. Alhesia avala difficilement sa salive en trouvant le regard de sa camarade un peu perturbant, avant de venir acquiescer silencieusement par un simple hochement de tête les paroles de la mage chevalier qui tourna les talons, satisfaite et se perdit dans la foule de mage.

**«...»**

**L**a jeune mage se trouvait dehors juste sous le perron de la guilde et regardait tous les autres mages qui formaient un attroupement dans la ruelle autour du jeune chasseur de dragon et de son adversaire en acclamant joyeusement ces derniers qui allaient se battre encore une fois dans peu de temps. Elle regarda ainsi, pendant encore un petit moment les deux jeunes adolescents se juger du regard au centre de toutes les attentions avant de descendre rapidement les deux petites marches en pierre grise pour rejoindre la jeune mage des cartes un peu plus loin, assise sur le contre un mur.

**« Je parie dix joyaux sur une victoire pour Erza.**

**_ Tu fais des paris depuis quand exactement ? »** dit une voix masculine dans son dos.

**E**lle se retourna lentement en faisant au passage, voler ses longs cheveux noirs comme les ailes des corbeaux pour apercevoir la mage de glace arriver en compagnie de la jeune constellationniste qui semblait un peu perplexe et anxieuse pour cause du futur combat des deux autres mages. Elle afficha alors un petit sourire narquois, avant de donner les sous pour son pari et de faire quelques pas dans leur direction en adoptant une attitude quelque peu nonchalante sur les bords pour enfin dire quelques mots.

**« Je ne sais pas trop, depuis que je sais que je fais un bon investissement parce que je vais gagner quelques joyaux sans faire de mission.**

**_ Ils vont vraiment se battre ? »** demanda la jeune blonde.

**E**lle regarda longuement sa jeune interlocutrice dans le blanc des yeux avant de venir hocher positivement la tête en soupirant par le nez, confirmant ainsi ses craintes, puis finalement, ils rejoignirent ensemble le groupe dense que formaient les autres mages qui y allaient chacun de leurs avis. Elle partageait ainsi, les opinions de la plupart des mages de la guilde, la mage chevalier allait gagner ce combat haut la main en peu de temps, sans aucun effort comme le laissait penser les principales attaques des deux combattants au commencement du combat, cependant, ce dernier prit rapidement fin quand une mandataire du conseil au visage de grenouille fit cesser leur petite bagarre. Elle regarda le batracien un court instant, surprise de son audace en haussant un fin sourcil noir devant son ordre de conduire la jeune combattante pour son jugement par le grand conseil, avant de regarder en direction du maître. Elle attendait, sans doute un peu naïvement, un geste ou une tentative de sa part comme toutes les autres personnes qui se trouvaient au milieu de la ruelle, mais en vain, il ne dit rien devant eux, leur ordonnant explicitement de rentrer au sein de la guide pour parler plus intimement de la faute de son enfant. Elle se fit par la suite, entraîner dans le bâtiment par le mouvement de la foule, mais ne cessa pas pour autant de regarder le petit groupe que formait les trois membres dehors, curieuse de connaître les raisons du conseil pour juger sa camarade, car dans ce cas, il aurait fallu juger tous les membres de la guilde. Elle savait parfaitement que tout le monde ou presque, causaient du soucis aux membres du conseil, pas seulement la mage aux cheveux rouges, alors il serait normal que tout le monde subissent un jugement si, il fallait suivre la logique des conseillers, sauf si ces derniers voulaient punir un seul mage pour la forme.

**L**a jeune femme soupira doucement en se calant contre un mur non loin de la porte, tout en croisant lentement les bras contre sa poitrine, elle attendit avec impatience de voir une tornade aux cheveux rouges franchir les portes en bois de la guilde, mais seul le maître revient et son expression dure sur le visage dissuadait les mages de posait la moindre question. Elle le regarda alors prendre place sur le comptoir, comme toujours, sous un silence de plomb, seulement deux ou trois mages y allaient de sa petite remarque concernant les agissements du conseil. Elle laissa un autre soupir, plus lourd se faire entendre, elle ne voulait pas prendre part aux discussions et encore moins attendre dans cette ambiance pesante la sentence sur le sort de la jeune adolescente, une sentence que tout le monde devrait subir sans discuter, impuissant. Elle sortit finalement dehors sans que personne ne remarque sa fine silhouette disparaître entre les panneaux de bois, sauf peut-être le maître, puis elle marcha longuement le long des rues silencieuses de la ville, pourtant si joyeuses et pleines de vie en temps normal, comme si le jugement de la mage touchait toute la population. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, laissant ainsi, ses mains rejoindre le fond des poches de son pantalon noir moulant au fil de sa marche, puis elle posa ses iris clairs sur le sol, frappant de temps en temps rageusement le pied dans un cailloux. Elle se sentait impuissante et faible devant la situation, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, personne ne pouvait rien faire, juste attendre un jugement et peut-être une lourde sanction sans contester les ordres. Elle avait horreur de ce sentiment qui lui faisait perdre lentement, mais sûrement espoir tout en lui laissant un doux goût amer sur le palais, elle avait horreur de se sentir impuissante et inutile, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, sauf prier pour sa camarade, elle en avait pleinement conscience, chose qui accentua le goût aigre dans sa bouche. Alhesia tourna finalement sur sa droite au coin de la petite rue commerçante pour franchir le pont de pierre et remontait en direction du dortoir quand un grondement au loin la fit relever son fin visage de porcelaine vers un ciel noir, et des nuages orageux. Elle se stoppa au milieu du passage, en regardant toujours le ciel avant de voir une silhouette marcher calmement dans sa direction, juste en face de sa personne et inconsciemment, en reconnaissant le jeune homme, elle sentit ses sourcils noirs se froncer sur son front en une petite ligne orageuse.

**« Alhesia ma toute belle, tu devrais rentrer, le tonnerre gronde au loin.**

**_ Luxus ... » **

**L**a jeune adolescente lui jeta un regard noir tout en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire avec insolence ce dernier tandis qu'il pressait fortement sa mâchoire au creux de sa main gauche, rapprochant son visage du sien.

**« Tu pourrais sourire au moins, pour me faire croire que tu es contente de me revoir.**

**_ Je ne suis pas heureuse de te revoir, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais semblant. »**

**E**lle ponctua sa phrase par un claquement de langue et un regarda assassin, si un tel regard pouvait tuer, il serait probablement mort, avant de soustraire son emprise sur son menton, chose qui fit encore plus rire son interlocuteur avant que ce dernier ne continue son chemin sans dire un mot. Elle le suivit du regard pendant un long moment, entendant son rire aux creux de ses oreilles et les grondements du tonnerre au loin dans le ciel, la mine sombre en soupirant doucement, quand elle revoyait le jeune homme de temps en temps, elle se demandait comment il avait pu devenir aussi ignoble et imbu de sa personne au fil des ans. Elle revoyait encore par moment dans ses rêves, le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds rieur avec qui elle passait les trois quarts de son temps au cours de son enfance et qui avait couru sous la pluie pour venir la chercher sur la colline le jour de la mort de ses parents, mais ce doux souvenir se brisait en mille morceau quand elle revoyait le mage. Elle baissa lentement son fin visage de porcelaine en fixant intensivement le sol, ce petit garçon avait disparu depuis longtemps, au cours des missions et pour toujours, jamais il ne reviendrait, jamais elle ne le reverrait, il avait grandi, comme tous les autres enfants de la guilde.

**«...»**

**A**lhesia sillonnait le ciel nuageux de la ville grâce aux larges ailes de plumes dans son dos, suivant ainsi du regard les moindres mouvements du mage de glace qui marchait rapidement le long des rues en direction de la gare sans se faire voir, tout en gardant un minimum de distance entre eux deux. Elle le suivait ainsi au pas depuis sa sortie de la guilde, tournant sur la droite quand il tournait et inversement, elle ne voulait pas le perdre un seul instant des yeux quand soudain, un bruissement au dessus de la tête du jeune homme attira son attention. Elle le vit se stopper dans sa course et se retournait brusquement dans sa direction, elle eut juste le temps de prendre une place assise sur une toiture en laissant ses jambes se balancer dans le vide avant de lui sourire narquoisement quand elle croisa ses prunelles sombres.

**« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Alhesia ? »**

**L**a jeune femme se contenta de venir hausser le haut de son buste avec un petit air nonchalant avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide, atterrissant tout en douceur avec ses ailes dans la petite rue, juste en face de son jeune interlocuteur. Elle resta alors silencieuse un petit moment, en souriant toujours, juste sous le nez de ce dernier pendant que ses ailes se repliaient dans son dos, pour finalement disparaître avant de dire quelques mots, de sa petite voix au ton autoritaire.

**« Je me disais que tu ne serais pas contre un petit coup de main pour les ramener tous les trois de force. Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller seul et attendre tranquillement votre retour sans rien faire. Je viens avec toi. »**


End file.
